


Random one shots :^

by rananananch



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rananananch/pseuds/rananananch
Summary: Just some egobang oneshotsWILL INCLUDE NSFW!!!
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Kudos: 14





	Random one shots :^

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW WARNING!!
> 
> I was scared to upload this but oh wellll

It was a quiet, Sunday afternoon. Dan had just got back from recording some songs for nsp with Brian. He head to the game grumps to greet his good friend, Arin Hanson. The two had planned on recording some new gaming videos for the day. Dan went to open the office door when he heard mumbling coming from the other side of the door.

"D-dan~" the person moaned. Dan froze in shock, he blushed on the spot. "I-is that Arin??" Dan questioned. Dan gently opened the door, to his surprise, Arin was a little too excited to see him. 

"Dan!" Arin yelled in shock. He threw a roll of toilet paper he had left on the counter down on the floor. Arin's black shorts were pulled down to his ankles, he was sweating and shaking in embarrassment. The shy man attempted to hide him manhood from his taller friend.

"W-were you...?" Dan stuttered while blushing. "I-" Arin couldn't speak, he was extremely embarrassed over the fact that he was caught getting off to his best friend, is work mate. "Dan...i-i didn't think you'd see me like this, I'm so sor-" Suddenly, Dan claimed on top of arin, sitting on his lap. Dan looked into Arin's brown eyes. "You're sorry for giving me a hard on in the office? I never said I didn't enjoy what I was hearing" Arin's eyes widened, he blushed madly. "D-Dan!? What are you saying.." the younger man asked.

Dan passionately kissed Arin on the lips l, he wrapped his arms around the younger man. Dan's tongue entered the younger man's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Arin moaned into the kiss with pure pleasure.

Dan eventually broke from the kiss, panting and sweating. "Is this what you wanted hun?" Dan seductively whispered into Arin's ear. "y-yes~" Arin responded. 

Dan got under the office desk, glancing at Arin's pulsing erection. He began to gently lick the tip, eventually fitting Arin's entire dick down his throat, he looked up at Arin seductively while entertaining him. Arin threw his head back in pure ecstasy, moaning Dan's name messily. "D-dan, ahh~ I'm g-gonna-". Before he could finish his sentence, he came in his friends mouth while moaning loudly. Dan swallowed every drop before jacking off and cumming on the floor. 

"So, does this mean that we're more then work buddies?" Arin said, panting heavily. "What do you think, big cat~" Dan responded while making his way out of the office, he shot a wink at Arin before shutting the door. 

"WELL SHIT" Arin screeched with excitement. 

The end.


End file.
